Aladdin's Tricky Situation
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: After Alibaba does something stupid Aladdin must suffer the consequences, watch as Aladdin has to deal with things he's never dealt with before. AladdinXAll males, this is a fem/male Aladdin story. Will have lemon latter.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the first chapter of a fanfiction I typed up like a month and a half ago and never got it back from the beta reader so I'm uploading this which i proof read myself. I hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi. **

* * *

Chapter 1-

They were at the end of the dungeon finally; Aladdin and Alibaba were talking as he noticed something to the corner of his vision. Out of curiosity he walked over and picked it, he looked it over and noticed that it was some type of chocker necklace. It was gold with black gems decorating it and there was a weird design of small red gem's located in the center, they looked like a circle with tiny black gem's forming what looked like veins in it. Alibaba came up beside him and looked it over then smiled as he took it from his hands and laughed working it on to his neck. Alibaba smiled "It looks nice on you, almost pretty."

Aladdin blushed "I'm a guy, get it off."

Aladdin pulled at it and tried to unhook it as hard as he could and was now starting to get a little nervous at the fact it wouldn't come off. Alibaba grabbed his hands "Calm down your never going to get it off ….like…. that."

Alibaba continue to fumble with it but nothing worked he knew he was doing it right it just wouldn't come off, this definitely wasn't normal. Alibaba sigh and tried as hard as possible to keep Aladdin calm as he told him that it wouldn't come off, but that's when Morgianaiana came up behind him and decided to just say it "It's stuck."

Alibaba looked at her and was mentally screaming 'Why did you say it that way.' As Aladdin turned around to look at them surprised "How is it stuck he just put it on me."

Aladdin continued trying to get it off as he got more scared about what it could do to him for all he knew it could be killing him slowly. Thought he gave up after a little while longer deciding to see if Sinbad or anyone else back in Sindria would know how to get it off since none of them could. The 3 of them completed the dungeon quickly and Alibaba ended up with a second djinn weapon, then they were warped out of the dungeon and headed for the boat. They were on a boat on their way back to Sindria when Aladdin began to notice something was wrong with his body. It started well he was walking down the hallway to his room suddenly his vision had blurred for a second, but he didn't think anything of it the first few times. Then a few days later he woke up with a low fever and that just made him think that the blurriness from earlier that week was because he was getting sick.

He got some medicine from Alibaba since he had no clue what he should take because he could honestly say that he had never gotten sick before in his life. He told Alibaba about the blurry vision and Alibaba checked again to see for sure that he had a fever; then he looked in his bag to pull out a small bag with tiny bags littered in it, he searched each bag until he found a small vile containing a liquid that he thought would cure Aladdin of what he had. They couldn't figure out why it wasn't working as they began to come to the end of their trip and Aladdin's symptoms still remained. Alibaba was sitting in a chair in there room beside Aladdin who was laying exhausted from the fever on the only bed, Morgiana came in with a new bucket of water and a new cloth and she moved Alibaba out of the way so she could change the one that was on Aladdin's head for the one in the new bucket. Alibaba stood up from the chair and walked to the bottom of the bed and looked in his case trying to find more medicine "Nothing worked and I'm out of everything after giving him some everyday, will have to get someone to check up on him when we get back to Sindria tonight."

Morgianaiana turned to leave the room as Alibaba moved his chair back and sat down again beside their friend, he was starting to get really worried; suddenly he noticed the necklace that had gotten stuck back in the dungeon start to glimmer in the sun light that shined through the crack in the curtain's covering the window. For a second he thought that maybe it was the cause but he couldn't see how it could cause someone to get sick, he let that thought go when suddenly Aladdin woke up and looked at him, "Alibaba where are we."

Alibaba was surprised, Aladdin had been asleep for a few days now and he wasn't getting any better so Alibaba wasn't expecting for him to wake up so suddenly. "Were almost at Sindria, we should get there within the next hour or 2."

Aladdin smiled as he sat up and turned to get out of bed, Alibaba put his hands out to stop him and noticed he wasn't hot anymore, and then he touched the kid's forehead to find his fever completely gone. "Well that was amazing your fever suddenly, it just suddenly disappeared."

What Alibaba said went in one ear and out the other as Aladdin's stomach growled, he then yawned and looked at the door "I'm hungry."

At that Morgiana came in "Alibaba here's your dinner, Aladdin your awake. Are you feeling better?"

Alibaba handed his tray to Aladdin "Here you can have mine I can eat after and remember you haven't eaten for a few days so take it slowly."

Aladdin smiled and slowly ate the food he was given, when he was done he got out of bed and went out to get some air with Alibaba standing right beside him, not believing that he was actually okay. Well Morgiana went to prepare Alibaba another meal. The time went by fast and before they knew it they could see Sindria from there spot on the deck. Alibaba was noticing that Aladdin was beginning to get tired from moving around so much and decided to pick the smaller one up when he started swaying with a dull look on his face. Alibaba turned to head in when Aladdin grabbed his shirt "I want to stay outside I'll go back to sleep when we get to Sindria."

Alibaba could tell that since he had woken up his fever had come back and that he should be inside but he couldn't refuse the younger's request so they sat in a chair as Aladdin fell asleep in his arms. They arrived to see Sinbad and a few others waiting outside for them Alibaba stood up and carried Aladdin to the rail as he jumped overboard landing in front of Sinbad. Instantly Sinbad took Aladdin from Alibaba's arms and turned to take him to the palace's infirmary "You go get some rest I'll get him looked at, I mean you look like shit."

Alibaba went to his room to bed and Morgiana headed with Sinbad to the infirmary, Sinbad could feel how warm the young magi was, and obviously he was sick. Sinbad turned to look at Morgiana "How longs he been sick."

Morgiana counted on her fingers "About 2 days after we left on the boat he got a fever but he told Alibaba that symptoms had started appearing right when we got on the boat."

As they walked Sinbad looked at the younger and then noticed a flash from his neck, he pointed "Why is he wearing a necklace."

Morgiana looked at him "Alibaba put it on him as a joke in the dungeon and it wouldn't come off."

Sinbad instantly thought that maybe it could be the cause so he stopped and looked at Morgiana "Can you go find Yamraiha for me I think she might have an idea of what it is."

Morgianaiana headed to find her, as Sinbad continued towards the infirmary, suddenly the small creature in his arms was awake again "Hi Sinbad."

This surprised Sinbad as he thought the kid was completely out of it "Aladdin… are you feeling any better."

Aladdin yawned as he looked around and almost fell from the elder's arms, but he was caught before he hit the ground. This time Sinbad held him differently so that the younger could look around. Suddenly when Sinbad went to move the small child Aladdin made a weird noise and quickly covered his mouth. Aladdin's hands covered his mouth as he looked down at the ground confused as to what that noise was. Sinbad's face had lit up red from the weird noise, he knew what it was and he didn't understand why Aladdin was making it, but it sounded so hot. He quickly walked to the infirmary and set the smaller one down and then turned away to hind the fact he was kind of turned on by the small boy. Sinbad knew he was being weird but at the same time he understood that Aladdin did always look like a girl anyways so it's not that weird. Sinbad sat in a chair across from the bed where Aladdin laid curled up under a blanket clearly worried about something, and trying to figure out what to do about his newly developed problem.

After sitting there for 10 minutes of grueling silence Yamraiha arrived with Morgianaiana, and she went up to Aladdin and looked the necklace over quickly. She didn't know what it was but she could tell it had a strange and powerful spell cast on it, and that she had never seen the spell before so she didn't know what it would do to the small magi. She looked at his face and took a step back as he smiled and then he whispered something in to her and her eyes shot open realizing what the spell did as she grabbed his arm and pulled him in to the closet. Sinbad and Morgiana sat there staring at the closet confused when suddenly they heard a scream and Aladdin and Yamraiha came out, Aladdin was crying as Yamraiha tried to calm him down well at the same time trying to figure out how to get the necklace off, Aladdin looked a Sinbad all teary eyed "I don't want to be a girl."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed because I won't post the next chapter unless I get good reviews, So please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is short but I still hope you enjoy it. ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Magi.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Aladdin looked a Sinbad all teary eyed, "I don't want to be a girl."

Everyone's mouths dropped as they just stared at the crying Aladdin and freaking out Yamraiha, Sinbad looked at Yamraiha, "What is he talking about."

Yamraiha snapped at Sinbad, "The chocker's magic turned him in to a girl."

Sinbad just sat there staring at Aladdin and a slight smile appeared only for a second on his face, then he was back to his normal self calming the small magi down. He now had a totally different thought on his arousal because of Aladdin; Aladdin didn't just look like a girl now he was one too. Morgiana looked at Sinbad, "I'm going to go get Alibaba. "

Sinbad looked at her and nodded, and Yamraiha looked at her too, "Go get Jafar I need someone to help me look through the scrolls to find a way to fix this, and he's the only one that I think would be of any help."

Morgiana nodded then headed out, "Ok, I'll find him after I go wake up Alibaba."

Sinbad was rubbing Aladdin's back trying to stop his crying since it was clearly making the small person's fever worse and he just wasn't stopping. Sinbad picked Aladdin up and set him on the bed and sat beside him as the small child curled up scared beside him. Sinbad was thinking about what to do next well waiting for the others to arrive. Suddenly Alibaba burst through the door and ran over to the bed; he just looked at Aladdin crying in to Sinbad's shirt, "Why didn't you tell me it was turning you in to a girl back on the ship."

Aladdin looked up, "It happened well Sinbad was carrying me here. It felt weird."

Sinbad looked at Aladdin, "So that's why you woke up."

After the group talked for a little while and Aladdin had finally calmed down he went to sleep, then the others just sat there looking through books, suddenly Jafar set his book down, "There is nothing anywhere on how to help him, we've looked through everything."

Alibaba looked at his hands, "The only place we can probably find an answer is in a dungeon, but the dungeon we got it from collapsed so which dungeon do we go to now."

Suddenly they all heard a knock on the window above Aladdin to see someone that they definitely didn't want to see, suddenly the window doors opened and the black haired magi that had just arrived dropped on the bed beside Aladdin waking him up. The second Judal saw Aladdin he broke out laughing, "Oh my god chibi, you look like a little girl; what's with the necklace."

Aladdin instantly started crying again, Judal made a horrible face when he saw the smaller magi crying, "Why do I regret that, usually it's so funny but it's just so… so…upsetting to see him crying now."

Sinbad looked at Judal, "Go away; we already have enough of a problem without you here."

Judal took a closer look at Aladdin and then carefully checked over the necklace, he turned to look at Sinbad and Alibaba, "What did you guys' do to him? "

Alibaba looked away, "It was the necklace's fault."

Judal just broke out laughing again as he went over to where Aladdin and grabbed his wrist pulling him off the bed and touching his necklace, it turned a bright color but nothing happened. He laughed as the small magi passed out falling in to his arm's, then his borg appeared around him and the small child and in a second after raising his wand they were gone.

* * *

**That's the end of this extremely short chapter, sorry I planned this one to be short. I hope you enjoyed and please review. Also If you like this one you should check out my other Magi Fanfiction Its like 3 times the length and I think its better, its called ****I thought we were so different before, but i realize i was wrong**** I think you'll like it. Thanks for reading please Review. **


End file.
